


Regeneration/Перерождение

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Fantastic, Gen, Light Angst, something weird even author doesn't know what it is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Капитан Амелия - кто она? Капитан, видящий свою жизнь в море и кораблях? Женщина, никогда не знавшая заботы и спокойствия? Кошка, которой нужен адреналин, способный охладить природную дикость? Или же кто-то еще?





	Regeneration/Перерождение

**Author's Note:**

> music: Mylene Farmer – Innamoramento (Darkness remix).

Алое небо. Нет, не от заката, в этом месте оно действительно алое. Остатки корабля, бывшего когда-то грозой всех пиратских судов, грозой самого капитана Флинта, плывут по воде. По воде красной - не то небесное отражение, не то кровь... "Быть может, ром?" - устало, оставляя противно жужжащее послевкусие, перекатываются мысли в голове капитана. Настоящего капитана, обречённого на смерть. Звание капитана определяет исход жизни - если корабль умирает, умирает и его командир. Обессиленный рык бьётся о волны, как они сами с завидным постоянством бьются о плот.  
\- Амели, ты не имеешь за собой вины... - за густым туманом, окутавшим плот, ни зги не видно, но женщина знает, кто это. Ведь никому, кроме её горячо любимого друга, не дозволено говорить с ней настолько открыто.  
\- Эрроу?.. - столько надежды и веры, что впору удивиться, однако сейчас не время. Амелия рывком встаёт, тут же неосознанно прикрывая ладонью рану на плече, покрывшуюся корочкой засохшей крови. Тяжело и быстро дыша, осматривает взглядом плот, затем медленно обходит его.  
\- Эрроу? – вопрос повторяется, но теперь отчаянно, из последних сил. Туман становится полупрозрачным, являя знакомые очертания. Каменный мужчина стоит на краю, израненный продолжительным боем. Голова идёт кругом, его шатает. Пуля, пущенная кем-то, задевает правый бок, и бывший когда-то бравым старпом теряет всякое равновесие, а вместе с этим и жизнь, падая в воду. Капитан срывается с места, но давно уже поздно – сейчас даже туман прошлого рассеялся. Она падает на колени, вновь обдирая их. Плевать. Сидящая у края плота, Амелия опускает кончики пальцев в отчего-то тёплую воду и, приложив ставшие красноватыми подушечки к губам, слизывает жидкость, случайно мазнув по щеке, оставляя тем самым бордовый след. Не чувствуя металлического кровяного привкуса, коим явственно отдаёт морская вода, кошка откидывает голову назад и на секунду закрывает глаза, что всегда помогало ей справиться с эмоциями. Не в этот раз. С коротких ресниц одна за другой срываются слезинки и, размывая кровавый след на щеке, оставляют невесомые пятнышки на донельзя порванном, когда-то бывшим синим, капитанском мундире. "Не смогла, не сумела сохранить команду, которую брала под защиту, которую поклялась защищать", - всхлипов нет, только частые, глубокие и громкие вздохи. - "А они мне верили".  
Вскоре вздохи сходят на "нет", а кошачьи глаза, медленно открывшись, осмысленно смотрят на мелкие багряные волны, составляющее которых совсем ещё недавно струилось по жилам подчинённых, в которых Амелия, несмотря на жёсткие требования, души не чаяла. Капитан поворачивает голову и тут же взглядом встречается с мачтой, что так издевательски похожа на крест. "Вот уж действительно судьба. Могила капитану только на погибшем судне", - Амелия кривовато усмехается и встаёт на ноги, чтобы закрепить паруса. Несмотря на то, что команда безвозвратно погибла, ей надо хотя бы осмотреться, чтобы понять, куда её занесло. Рыжие размякшие доски скрипят под босыми ногами, но Амелия не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания. Капитан закрепляет паруса и только потом понимает, что ветра нет и никогда не будет, а грести нечем. Остаётся только ждать, куда же проклятые воды забросят её. Чего-чего, а ждать молниеносная Амелия ненавидит, но ничего не попишешь. Она медленно ложится на доски, опираясь спиной о мачту и обхватывая колени руками, словно маленькая. Глаза, в которых вновь стоят слёзы, закрываются, а сама капитан проваливается в неконтролируемый и бессмысленный сон.

***

Сознание возвращается слишком резко, как после кошмара. Амелия открывает глаза и сразу же натыкается взглядом на свои руки. Бледные, на них нет отпечатков крови. "А почему на них должна быть кровь? Я же не умею убивать..." - недоуменно думает женщина, поворачиваясь из позы эмбриона на спину. Тело пронзает сладкая легкость, смешанная со слабостью и, кажется, стоит только закрыть глаза, как снова придут какие-то странные видения. "Нет, мне нельзя закрывать глаз", - думает Амелия, но мысли заливают голову словно жидкий свинец, и места для новых дум не остается. Кошка лишь на секунду закрывает глаза, но, кажется, прошла еще одна вечность. В испуге от быстротечности времени она распахивает веки обратно. Свинец из мыслей явно некачественный, ибо там поселились два червячка-сомнения, один из которых утверждает, что надо вставать, а второй голосит, что на траве, похожей на мягчайшую перину, можно остаться и подольше. "У них ещё хватает сил, чтобы спорить..." - со слабым удивлением думает Амелия, но совсем уж внезапно её, словно высоковольтным разрядом молнии, пронзает ещё один крайне важный довод. "Я - женщина, мне нельзя быть слабой. Сейчас слабость заключается в бездействии". Кошка поднимается, не оправляя белоснежного платья, отчего на её спине остаются зеленые листочки, и идет. Без разницы куда, главное не оставаться на месте.  
Она идет, а в ноги время от времени больно впиваются упавшие веточки и режущие травинки. Амелия доходит до пшеничного поля. Она не удивляется тому, что посредь леса растет пшеница. Ибо понимает, что, возможно, это именно её пшеница - мало ли, быть может, в одно из забвений она и посадила злаки в землю. Женщина аккуратно прокладывает себе путь, стараясь не наступить на ростки, ведь свято верит – если наступить хоть на один из них, однажды кто-то может "случайно" наступить и на тебя. Руками она легко проводит по пшеничным верхам, поражаясь их мягкости. "Хороший хлеб мог бы получиться, но, увы, из дикой пшеницы хлеба не делают". Поле оказывается на удивление маленьким, а потому Амелия проходит его быстро. Дальше на пути озерцо. Женщина босыми ногами доходит до самой кромки, но не наступает в воду по одной простой причине - озеро глубокое. Его глубину можно разглядеть даже невооруженным глазом - вода настолько прозрачная, что видно даже мелкие ракушки, покоящиеся на дне. Амелия внезапно понимает, что вода чем-то ей навредила, а, дотронувшись до поверхности, в ужасе отдергивает руку - в памяти быстрыми отрывками проносятся корабли, захват, пираты, много крови. И море не то ромовое, не то кровавое. Женщина прикладывает пальцы к губам и отчетливо чувствует во рту отвратительный привкус металла.  
\- Но... Я же... Не умею... Убивать, - отчаянность в голосе тесно переплетается с недоумением, и Амелия теряет сознание, падая на траву. Ладонь женщины полностью погружается в воду.

***

Веки резко подымаются, а рука инстинктивно отдёргивается от мокроты, которой оказывается слюнявый рот одной из шимпанзе, коими кишит африканская глубинка. Кошка криво ухмыляется и задирает голову. «Упасть с такой небольшой высоты», - она смотрит на массивную ветвь, что находится примерно в двух метрах от земли, - «всё-таки зря я так надолго осталась присматривать за детьми, отказавшись упражняться». Амелия порывисто вскакивает и, цепко хватаясь когтями за выступающую кору дерева, забирается обратно на свой пост. Оттуда совсем легко наблюдать за охотниками, что расположились буквально в пяти метрах за высокими кустами.  
\- Тихо! – вдруг шикает один из них, и смех, вызванный очередной несмешной людской шуткой про «тупых зверей», замолкает. Тот, кто шикнул, встаёт и, оправляя белоснежную рубашку, прислушивается к звукам природы. Пение птиц, шелест листьев и стрекотание разных неизвестных науке насекомых. Вроде бы всё так, как и должно быть. Охотник, поправив плетёную шляпу с невыносимо маленькими полями, медленно поворачивается и ненавязчиво, а вместе с тем тягуче-медленно, стягивает механической рукой с плеча ружьё. Амелия понимает, что заметить её красные волосы, которыми так опрометчиво наградила её Мать-Создательница, с орлиным зрением человека-киборга будет совсем нетрудно, тем более с такого расстояния, а потому медленно, насколько то возможно, прячется за поистине огромный ствол дерева. Кошка выдыхает и понимает, что надо бы сменить место наблюдения, как на ветвь забирается та шимпанзе, что привела женщину в чувство, и что-то громко лепечет.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - еле слышно шепчет кошка, но зря. В следующее мгновение точно в животе обезьянки остаётся отверстие в сантиметр, а ещё через секунду на месте невинного существа только кровавое месиво. Остатки мышц и органов висят на высоких, произрастающих из земли, листьях, окрашенных теперь в красный. Охотник выругивается и, бормоча что-то о том, что разрывные пули надо оставить напоследок, меняет магазин на другой.  
\- Твари следят за нами, - жёстко врывается стальной голос в сознание кошки, побуждая её вырваться из оцепенения, что случилось благодаря крови шимпанзе на её левой щеке. Сознание словно запускается заново, и новой целью является одно слово: бежать. Оно стучит в голове вместе с частыми ударами сердца. Оно отдаёт энергией в ногах, каждые полсекунды сталкивающихся с поверхностью, отдаёт силой в руках, до хруста сжимающих кору деревьев, их ветви, да и вообще всё, до чего удаётся дотянуться в попытке не потерять равновесие при молниеносных движениях. Также это слово отдаётся в зрачках, ставшими огромными от волнительного возбуждения. А за спиной всё слышится тот голос из железа, тяжёлые шаги его обладателя и команды, явственно чувствуются неотличимые друг от друга ароматы пороха и смерти. Внезапно Амелия резко останавливается, будто за деревом, на которое она мгновение назад прыгнула, прозрачная стена.  
\- Я - кошка, - громко и властно, чтобы слышала вся округа, а в частности те охотники. Она медленно выдыхает, оборачивается и тут же приседает, опираясь на руки и тем самым скрываясь в тени листвы - на малюсеньком пятачке, где лишь короткая трава, стоят трое. Один, тот самый киборг, ухмыляется, а в единственном настоящем глазу отражаются трупы им убитых слишком развитых, но непохожих на людей существ. Амелия разумом понимает, что не сможет справиться со всеми тремя, но конкретно этим балом правят эмоции и азарт. Кошка собирает всё напряжение в ногах, переминается с одной ступни на другую и в следующий миг прыгает на ближайшего врага. Когти вцепляются прямо в лицо, оставляя алеющие полосы, а глаза теряют своё местоположение, перекочёвывая сначала на острие ножа, выдернутого из-за пояса, а потом и вовсе на землю. Вся эта сцена занимает собой секунды две, не более, но оставшиеся враги уже с ружьями наготове. Первый выстрел, второй, третий – всё оказывается впустую. Вот уже второй противник кряхтит с перерезанным горлом. Из тонкой полосы хлещет кровь, в порез была вложена недюжинная сила, оттого его глубина. Хилый мужчина падает на колени и хрипит о помощи, но киборгу всегда были важны не соратники, а твари. Искусственный глаз становится ярче, целясь в жертву. Выстрел не попадает точно в цель, всё-таки движения быстры, но в бедре кошки теперь пуля, а, следовательно, двигаться труднее. Амелия понимает, что может затратить всю оставшуюся в теле энергию, если мгновенно окажется за спиной у врага, но по-другому получится менее эффективно. Секунда, и она, пригнувшись, перерезает что-то в коленях, а мужчина после этого падает и больше никогда не сможет подняться. Амелия много раз видела, как такой трюк люди проделывают с другими существами, и вот ей выпала возможность отомстить. И она бы отомстила, но короткое платьишко, если можно так назвать мягкие листья пальмы, обёрнутые вокруг тела, алое на бедре от крови. Когтями женщина несколько раз впивается в спину охотника и в довершение тоже перерезает ему горло. Она может упасть от бессилия прямо здесь, но понимает, что для неё это конец. Не помня как, она хромает до пещеры, где живут сородичи. Даже настолько развитые существа не теряют стадный инстинкт, а потому обитают группками. Рык из последних сил, не слишком приятное соприкосновение с землёй и темнота. Некоторое время она слышит крики, возню, чувствует родной запах дома. На волоске от полной потери сознания женщина помнит приятную мазь, охлаждающую кожу и притупляющую боль, а ещё запах кокосового молока, смешанного с мятой, что служат людям-кошкам лекарствами.

***

В нос ударяет резкий запах медикаментов. Женщина морщит нос и, не сдержавшись, тихо чихает.  
\- О, очнулась, - насмешливо-безразличный тон, - зови босса.  
Шорох, еле слышный шепот, отзвуки шагов. Амелия осознаёт, что вскоре отчего-то ей будет очень больно, но эта мысль не вызывает никаких вопросов, просто-напросто принимаясь как данность. Щурится и приоткрывает один глаз. Несмотря на свет, который казался сильным при сомкнутых веках, смотреть вполне можно. Понимает, что резко двигаться нельзя, а потому медленно поворачивает голову влево. Взглядом тут же натыкается на металлический бордюр по краю того, на чём она лежит. Прослеживает взглядом по небольшим полоскам, идущим от бордюра сначала вверх, а потом к противоположной стороне стола. «Видимо, это какой-то купол», - Амелия хочет поднять руку, дотронуться до металлических перекладин, но руки и ноги обездвижены, прикреплены к поверхности, на которой лежит кошка.  
\- День пятьдесят четвёртый, - голос смутно знакомый, но Амелия никак не может вспомнить. - Образец №394 пришёл в себя после непродолжительной потери сознания. Продолжаем, - за стеклом, которым и является купол, какое-то движение, но, увы, сама кошка может видеть только размытые пятна и силуэты. Глухие звуки работы машинерии, щелчки клавиш, искры, что летят от разных проводов. Стекло поднимается, и ещё больше звуков буквально обрушивается на Амелию, заставляя её стиснуть зубы и крепко сомкнуть глаза. Впрочем, размыкает она их совсем скоро – кто-то непозволительно дерзко и совершенно небрежно касался её бёдер. Факт собственной наготы не отдаётся совершенно никакой эмоцией, хотя кошка задним числом отмечает, что это немного неправильно.  
\- Отключать от транквилизаторов, сэр? – хочется зашипеть на неотёсанного болвана, чтобы он говорил тише, но отчего-то слова не желают говориться.  
\- Да, - опять тот голос.  
Боль. Резкая, неконтролируемая боль, словно внутренности выворачивают наизнанку, а кости бесконечно ломают. Амелия не сдерживается и кричит. Так, что у самой звенит в ушах от собственного хриплого беспомощного крика.  
\- Терпи, сладкая моя, терпи, - неприкрытая насмешка в псевдо-ласковом голосе незримой пощёчиной вдобавок ко всему происходящему. – Напряжение! – приказ кому-то. Чёткий, хлёсткий. Начинает гудеть какой-то агрегат. Боль немного угасла, потому кошка может повернуть голову, чтобы разглядеть в этом агрегате железную коробку в два метра высотой, сплошь утыканную проводами разного цвета и размера.  
\- Давай.  
Изрядно израненное кошачье тело начинает немного покалывать от совсем уж маленьких разрядов тока. Но это только в первые несколько секунд, ибо чем дальше, тем больше напряжение. Мысленно Амелия мечется по столу в попытках освободиться, но в реальности как бы сильно этого ни желала, почти не может двигаться, настолько она измучена.  
\- Пятьсот вольт… Семьсот… Тысяча, - отсчитывает другой голос, видимо, принадлежащий тому, кто запускает механизмы. Мышцы скручивает и парализует, дыхание давно сбито.  
\- Тысяча семьсот… Тысяча девятьсот… Две двести… Две четыреста, - на последней цифре восхищение, что, впрочем, тут же объясняется, - сэр, достигнут предел человеческих возможностей.  
\- Ещё.  
Напряжение продолжает расти, ток продолжает взрывать сознание Амелии. Она уже не понимает, что с ней, где она. Она только желает, чтобы всё прекратилось.  
\- Две семьсот… Три… Три четыреста… Три шестьсот…  
\- Хватит! - жуткий крик срывающихся связок. Хриплый, тонкий, панически-истеричный.  
\- Ещё! – более чем требовательно.  
\- Три восемьсот… Четыре…  
\- Хватит! – скулёж, стон, крик. Уже не понятно. Всё, о чём мечтает Амелия, всё, чего желает, это отключиться. Не чувствовать. Умереть.  
\- Ещё, - теперь голос не узнать. В нём слепое наслаждение, поистине плотское возбуждение.  
\- Она на грани потери сознания, - взволнованный голос учёного за компьютером.  
\- У нас подопытных крыс много, - бесцеремонно отрезает босс. Напряжение продолжает повышаться. На отметке в четыре тысячи восемьсот вольт кошка с раненным вздохом облегчения падает обратно в бессознательную тьму. Всё-таки даже у космического вояки существует болевой порог.

***

Амелия просыпается в странном месте. Всё тело ломит, но боль постепенно уходит, как отголосок чего-то ужасного, что уже прошло. Пока с телом происходят внушающие надежду на что-то хорошее метаморфозы, она сосредотачивается на своём местоположении. Темно и тихо. Причём не просто темно и тихо, а абсолютно. Даже, с позволения сказать, идеально темно и тихо.  
\- Эй, тут кто-нибудь есть? - громко спрашивает Амелия, а рука её непроизвольно тянется к поясу, где по обыкновению был револьвер. "А когда это у меня был револьвер?.." Темнота расступается и будто бы превращается в огромный экран. По нему бегают неразборчивые и нечеткие картинки, через секунду приобретающие нереальную яркость и четкость, поначалу даже бьющие по сетчатке. Глаза Амелии расширяются от удивления - она видит себя, но в синем капитанском мундире. Та, другая Амелия, властно раздает команды, а потом одним резким и широким движением вытаскивает револьвер и стреляет, попадая прямо в сердце существу, что напало на какого-то каменного мужчину.  
"Эрроу. Его имя мистер Эрроу", - внезапно приходят воспоминания. Но и картинки также внезапно, будто следя за мыслями женщины, меняются. Вот она же, но теперь другая, идет по пшеничному полю. Поднимает голову к солнцу, позволяя тёплым порывам ветра играть с её короткими яркими волосами, и смотрит прямо на жёлтый солнечный круг, запрещая себе щуриться. Взгляд женщины падает на ветви, что немного закрывают от солнечных лучей, и она, словно вспомнив, куда идёт, довольно резко поворачивается и, осторожно пригладив листья с липы, шагает в направлении к невысокой, но внушающей величие скале. По дороге Амелия срывает пару ромашек и, дойдя до нужного ей места, кладёт цветы в небольшое углубление, над которым висит не то приклеенный к этому месту, не то высеченный в камне вконец проржавевший металлический человек.  
"Б. Э. Н", - припоминает женщина того, кому поклонялась, - "Блистательная Энергия Неба". Вновь маленькие неразборчивые квадратики-пиксели бегают по экрану, и появляется другое изображение. Зелень листьев сбивает, и поначалу наблюдающая за всем этим женщина не может понять, зачем ей это показывают. Вдруг на протоптанной за года дороге появляются три человека в туристической форме. Вроде бы ничего такого, но время от времени по их силуэтам проходит рябь, которая сбивает с толку непонятным происхождением. Посреди дороги их останавливают полицейские, начиная расспрашивать, с какой целью они прибыли на планету-заповедник. Главный из них, полный мужчина с носом-картошкой, утверждает, что они простые туристы, а целью их пребывания является пополнение коллекции фотографий с необычными животными. Осмотрев сумки «простых туристов», в которых оказываются съестные припасы, спальные мешки и штативы с фотоаппаратами, полицейские кивают и пропускают троицу дальше. «Неужели они не видят?!» - удивлённо раскрывает глаза Амелия, теперь отчётливо понимая, что рябь не является плодом её воображения. Ну а мужчины, уже скрывшись за поворотом, достают из потайных карманов сумок небольшие, с ладошку, круглые устройства. Вытаскивают фотоаппараты и прикладывают к ним устройства. Профессиональные аппараты для съёмки изменяются, и через секунду в руках мужчин по ружью.  
\- Дорогая штучка... Но хорошая, - голос главного из них похож на грязь в воде, неприятный и склизкий. Конечно, такие технологии очень дорогие, и полицейским не приходит в голову, что мужчины — пираты, которые совсем недавно ограбили судно и украли вместе со всем ещё и миниатюрный искажатель пространства в количестве трёх штук. Припоминая это, мужчина усмехается, перехватывает второй рукой ружьё и закидывает за плечо заметно опустевший рюкзак.  
\- Сильвер... - женщина на секунду закрывает глаза. Перед мысленным взором проносится сначала образ добродушного кока, а потом жестокого пирата. Экран, будто подтверждая правдивость догадки, вновь переливается пикселями.  
\- Реакция, - первое, что слышит Амелия. Донельзя знакомым голосом. На экране она же, совершенно без какого-либо предмета одежды, что тут же смущает наблюдающую. Лежит под стеклянным с металлическими вставками куполом, глаза закрыты. Грудь спокойно вздымается как при сне. Впрочем, та Амелия именно спит. Купол заполняет желтоватый газ, через пару-тройку секунд на коже кошки начинают появляться волдыри. Всё появляются, разбухают, а затем лопаются, окровавливая и купол, и саму Амелию. По телу созерцающей проходит дрожь, она судорожно сглатывает. Хочет не смотреть, но не может.  
\- Слишком медленно. Выше активность катализатора, - всё тот же голос. И тут его обладатель подходит ближе к куполу, показываясь теперь на экране.  
У Амелии перехватывает дыхание. Она знает. Знает, кто это. В голове возникает образ милого, забавного учёного и вместе с тем столь трепетно любящего её мужа.  
\- Дилберт… - образ в голове переключается на другого. Того же учёного Допплера, но теперь работающего на удовлетворение собственных интересов в плане исследования расовых болевых порогов.  
\- Этого… Не может быть, - Амелия всё смотрит на экран, как волдыри на её коже появляются и лопаются всё быстрее, как её закрытые веки бешено пульсируют.  
Разрыв сознания.  
\- Прекратите… Прекратите, прекратите, прекратите! – не зная, к кому обращается. Она прячет лицо в ладонях и, наверное, впервые за многие-многие годы плачет навзрыд. Больно где-то глубоко в груди. От предательства. «А было ли оно?» - резким тормозом на вдохе. Ведь тот, кто донимал её на экране, не был тем, кто любил её. Ведь абсолютно все на экране не были теми, кто есть на самом деле. Но вместе с тем и были. А вроде и не были.  
Женщина вцепляется ногтями в свои волосы, разрываясь от множества вариантов развития событий.

Темнейшую тишину разрезает шепот на грани истерии, но и шепот для этого места слишком громок.  
\- Кто я?..


End file.
